Original Two Hunters
by SunStar706
Summary: Estel is a small human living as Lord Elrond's foster son, making trouble with his twin brothers, having fun with his friends, being bored by Erestor, enjoying Glorfindel's fun-loving attitude, basically, normal. Upon meeting Legolas, things will get interesting when Legolas and Estel get captured by orcs. Not part of Chainlink A. Written by ICOIP.
1. Arrival of the Wood Elf

Not part of chainlinks.

-ICOIP

Chapter 1:

Estel slipped out a side door of the last homely house and into the woods. There wasn't any point in sneaking into the woods unnoticed, but he wanted some fresh air. He assumed that no one had seen him slip out, because there were no people running after him. Estel was 9, and to his, Elladan's, and Elrohir's annoyance, he was only allowed in the woods during the day time. That ruled out game hunting, orc hunting, patrols, and fresh air, yet that had been a rule to disregard. Estel was very worried. There were often guests in Imladris, yet not many came merely for pleasure. Elladan and Elrohir had asked Elrond last month if Legolas, a good friend of theirs and the prince of Mirkwood, could come visit. Elrond had agreed, and a letter had been dispatched to Legolas to see if he could visit. He had agreed, and was due to arrive any day now. Estel was nervous. Obviously, Elladan and Elrohir would want to spend time with Legolas, not him. He quietly slipped up a tree overhanging the forest patch and sat down on a straight portion of the branch. Estel had only been sat there for a few minutes when a white horse galloped into view and stopped in front of him. The golden haired elf riding dismounted and looked up at Estel.

"Mae govannen, mellon nin. Na cin est?" (_Well met my friend. What is your name?) _The elf asked, looking up at Estel.

"I'm Estel. I'm Lord Elrond's foster son. I am assuming that you are Legolas, son of Thranduil?"

"I am. I am here to see Elladan and Elrohir, as you probably know. I think I may be early, Aeglos was quite keen to come back."

"I think they're asleep. I'll go get them if you want."

"That would be great. I'll take Aeglos to the stables and ask the stable master if there's a spare stall. Alert them of my arrival, will you?"

"Ok."

"Thank you, Estel."

"You're welcome." Estel turned to go. Legolas put a hand on his shoulder and spun him back around.

"Just a second. You're a human."

"You mean you've only noticed now?" Legolas disregarded this and tightened his grip on Estel's shoulder.

"You are truly Lord Elrond's foster son?"

"Yes." Estel was bewildered. Surely 'Dan and 'Ro had told Legolas about him . . . Hadn't they?

"Either you are, or you're very good at making assumptions." Legolas went on.

"Assumptions?" Estel was even more confused. The preposterous elf did not seem to trust him.

"I was speaking Elvish earlier."

"Obviously. You said 'Mae govannen, mellon nin. Na cin est.' which means; Well met, my friend, what is your name."

"You have a good memory. Treneri- hain hi saes, Estel." (_Tell them now, please, Estel). _Asked Legolas.

"All -o i pennas?" (_the whole story?)_

"Yes."

"Alright."

Estel ran back along the path towards the last homely house, into the twins' room and leapt on top of Elrohir. A mistake. Elrohir, taken by surprise, shoved Estel off him.

"What time is it? Did Glorfindel and Jaiz eat all the muffins?" Asked Elladan, awoken by the commotion.

"No!" Said Estel, "Legolas just got here. He's probably still in the stables."

"Legolas is here already?" Asked Elrohir.

"Yes! And tell him that I'm your brother. I don't think he believed me when I told him."

"We will!" Hollered Elladan, running out of the room.

"Thanks, tithen gwador!" (_Little brother!) _Yelled Elrohir, running after his twin.


	2. The Lord of Rivendell's Rules

Forgot to disclaim last chapter, and no, I do not own LoTR, Legolas, Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, ETC., but yes, I do own the storyline and my OCs.

Again, not a part of my chainlink series (I thought I'd add this, as it is a story with Legolas and Aragorn, and my pairings and OCs do not exist here, as they might be expected to.).

Please R&R, I have got some follows and favorites but I don't know what you think of it. Also, I will take suggestions, constructive criticism, and Anything you want me to hear.

Thanks for reading!

-ICOIP

Chapter 2:  
The stable master directed Legolas to a stall, where Aeglos was fed and watered. The prince of Mirkwood was brushing the brown-haired horse when Elladan and Elrohir burst through the door of the stall. Elrohir gripped the water trough to stop himself, but Elladan slipped on some hay and fell, taking Elrohir, Legolas, and Aeglos with him.

"Some elf you are." Said Elrohir, pushing Legolas and the horse off himself and standing up.

"I'm not an elf." Said Elladan, "I'm not even three quarters elf. And the exact same as you."

"Guys!" Said Legolas. The twins turned to him. "I've just gotten here, and you two don't stop arguing."

"Very sorry." Said Elrohir, glaring at Elladan, "You remember where your room is?"

"Yup." Said Legolas.

"Good." Said Elladan, "Because we should all go to bed now so that we aren't too tired to get up before Glorfindel and Jaiz eat all the muffins." They all went off to their rooms, deciding that catching up would have to wait until the morning.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

In the morning, Legolas was woken by a knock on his door. When he opened it, the small human he had met last night in the woods was standing there.

"Um, Legolas?" He asked looking nervous, "Elladan and Elrohir asked me to fetch you for breakfast."

"Ok. Tell them to give me a minute to get dressed. I should have remembered how early they get up when they don't have lessons. I'll see you at breakfast, Estel." Legolas replied. Estel ran off.

When Legolas had dressed and tamed his hair, the breakfast hall was nearly full already. He sat down between Estel and Elladan. Elrohir leant around his twin to drop five pieces of bacon on Legolas' plate.

"Thanks, 'Ro, but do you mind if I serve myself?"

"Alright." Said Elrohir, and dropped the seven sausages that he was about to give Legolas back on the serving platter in the middle of table. Legolas put two sausages on his plate with the tongs and asked Erestor, who was across the table, to hand him the pancakes.

"How's Greenwood?" Inquired Elladan.

"It's good." Said Legolas, "Just before I left, we captured twelve dwarves and the morning I left, everything was hectic because the dwarves had escaped and all our barrels were gone. Do you guys remember when we were small and would hide in the empty barrels and when they pushed the lever, we would splash into the river? We think that that's how they got out. I don't know how on Arda they got out of the cells. Perhaps Galion lost the keys again."

"Maybe." Said Elrohir.

"How's Imladris?" Asked Legolas.

"The usual. We had twelve dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit visiting last month, maybe the ones you were talking about. Then, about eight years ago, we fostered Estel, he's a lot of fun, being a human and all-" began Elladan.

"Hey!" Said Estel in annoyance, as he poured copious amounts of syrup on his pancakes.

"He's fun, anyway, and he's really good with his sword. We've still got loads of paperwork to do and things like that, and we still have history lessons." Finished Elrohir, and stuffed a sausage in his mouth.

"What do you want to do today?" Asked Elladan. Elrohir swallowed his sausage.

"Why don't we go hunting?"

"Great!" Said Legolas. Estel stopped pouring syrup on his pancakes.

"Can I come?"

"I don't know, shorty." Said Elladan, "We'll have to be back by nightfall if you're going."

"And ask Ada." Said Elrohir, "But other than that, I really don't mind."

After breakfast, they went to talk to Elrond. Elladan spoke first.

"Ada, we wanted to go hunting today, and Estel wants to come."

"Are you going to be back by nightfall?" Inquired Elrond.

"We were going to be back around lunchtime tomorrow, but if Estel's coming, you may say differently." Elrohir answered. Elrond pondered this.

"Alright."

"Alright meaning we can do it without Estel or alright meaning that we can take Estel and be back by supper today?" Asked Elladan.

"No, alright meaning that you take Estel and be back by lunch tomorrow." Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas looked at each other. "I do have a few conditions, though." Continued Elrond, "One, you need to bring todays lunch with you. I want to make sure that you have lunch today, but as the three of you have superb hunting skills, today's dinner and tomorrows breakfast should not be a problem. Two, no exploring new places, I don't care if you go off the trail, as long as it is somewhere you've gone before. And three, do not go off alone, that rule counts for all of you, not just Estel, so if you split up, I want Estel with one of the twins and Legolas with the other, but if you can stay together, please do so. Elladan, you are in charge. Have fun, and I want to see all four of you in here ready to go in an hour. Have fun."

The three couldn't believe their luck. Estel coming overnight had not been counted for, and Elrond's rules were fair. As they left his office, he called them back. "Boys, I'm serious about those rules. You all have to be within twelve feet of someone else, and I want someone on watch while everyone's asleep. And if I hear that someone has broken ay of those rules, Legolas will go straight back to Mirkwood and whoever disobeyed shovels out every stall in the stables for the rest of the year. Legolas, if you break a rule, it is back to Mirkwood anyway with a letter for your father, who will punish you the way he sees fit. If anything happens to Estel, it is all of your responsibility to fix it. Am I clear with all those rules?" They all nodded. "Then I will have the cooks prepare your lunch. Back hear in an hour." The three nodded again and ran off to find Estel.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

How was it? I don't know what will happen next, so review and tell me what you think should happen next.

Thanks!

-ICOIP


	3. A Most Amusing Luncheon

For disclaimers and ETC., see previous chapters.

-ICOIP

Chapter 3:

Estel sat next to Erestor, trying to listen, but the obnoxiously monotonous tirade was driving him into a stupor and thoughts of the fun Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir were having without him were very annoying. Suddenly, the library door burst open, and said elves ran in.

"Estel!" Yelled Elladan, "Ada said you could come. Oh, hi Erestor." The latter sentence was said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Really!" Estel yelled gleefully.

"Yeah, really." Said Elrohir, "Until lunch tomorrow. Go pack."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Legolas, Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir met in Elrond's office at the designated time.

"Alright. You look ready. Do you remember the rules?" They nodded. Estel had been informed of the rules. "Who wants to carry the lunch?" No one wanted to carry the lunch, so Elrond gave it to Elladan. "Are you all packed?" Another nod. "Wonderful. Have fun. Off you hop." They left Elrond's office. He smiled and shook his head after them.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The three elves and the Estel made sure they were ready, then left Rivendell. They trekked along a forest path for half an hour before they had to stop at a crossroads while Elladan and Elrohir argued about whether they should go right or left (Elladan thought right, Elrohir thought left). Eventually, Legolas stepped in and they went left. Along the road, they shot several rabbits and squirrels. It was rather uneventful. Soon enough, they stopped for lunch. There were some large, flat rocks near as stream, and Legolas and Elrohir started a fire, Elladan checked to see if the stream's water was okay to drink (it was), and Estel laid out the lunch. Lunch did not take long to prepare. There were a few problems, mainly when Estel was seeing how many sandwiches he could stack before they fell over (all of them) and how hard he could push the stack before it fell over. When it did fall over, they lost a sandwich in the fire, but there were so many sandwiches that it didn't matter. When lunch was ready, the burning sandwich had been extinguished, and Elladan had brought some water from the stream, they sat down to eat their sandwiches.

"You know," Said Elrohir, "For sandwiches, these are quite good." He bit into a some kind of meat, cheese, and lettuce sandwich.

Elladan agreed. "I wonder what kind of meat it. What ever it is, it's rather delectable."

"Delectable?" Asked Legolas.

Elladan shrugged. "Ada says it all the time." Estel and Elrohir agreed.

"Why are we talking about our sandwiches?" Wondered Estel. No one knew, so Legolas began a conversation about the dwarves.

"It beats me how they got out." Said Legolas, "And they have to be the same dwarves that you guys had through Rivendell earlier."

"Imladris." Corrected Elrohir.

"Very well."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They finished lunch and were on their way. There were a lot of rabbits about, and Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Estel got a lot of rabbits. Elladan didn't like rabbit, and was very annoyed because rabbit would be all they had for dinner in the near future. Elrohir patted him on the back and Estel happily volunteered to eat Elladan's rabbit for him. Legolas chuckled.

"At least you don't have to eat giant spider."

That made Elrohir look sick. "You eat giant spider? I bet it tastes dreadful."

Legolas laughed harder. "No, but I know some elves that did. My friend Elenion did it for a dare. He was sick for a week."

"Who dared him?" Estel asked slyly. Legolas blanched.

"I did. He made me put honey in my father's bed. In sounds innocent. It isn't. I'm surprised Ada didn't make me eat giant spider."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Ok, I am sorry, I thought Gandalf was one of the fourteen, so there are thirteen, not twelve, dwarves, but it doesn't really matter.**

**This chapter is kind of funny. My humor drives me crazy. I wasn't thinking this story should be funny. Oh well.**

**ICOIP**


	4. Captured!

Chapter 4:

Soon enough, it was time to set up camp for the night. Estel was exhausted, and even Legolas had stopped running. Elladan and Elrohir were being driven crazy by the other two. It was time for dinner, they decided. Elladan and Estel were send to scout the area for water and shelter. Elrohir and Legolas dispatched to collect wood. Once all of those tasks were complete, they sat down to cook their dinner. Legolas was given the honors of randomly grabbing something out of his game bag (that was how they always did it) and to Elladan's dismay, he came up with a rather large rabbit. Elrohir, who loved teasing his twin about all manner of things, immediately began to cook it.

After they had eaten (Elladan ate the rabbit without complaint, but only ate half of it, and gave it to Estel when he happily volunteered to eat the rest.

Legolas was asleep. It had been a tiring day, and maybe volunteering for the first watch was stupid, but it was nearly Elrohir's turn.

He felt something around his wrist. He felt Estel's hair across his face. The human had woken up before Legolas, and was struggling against his own bindings.

'Estel.' The elf hissed. The nine year old stopped wiggling.

'What? Legolas what's happening? Where's 'Dan and 'Ro? Where are we? Why is there ropes on my wrists and feet?' He asked.

Legolas sighed. 'Couldn't tell you. I think we've been captured.'

'By what?' Estel was suspicious.

'Orcs? Smells bad enough.' Said Legolas, wrinkling his nose.

'Why is so dark?' Asked Estel.

'I think there isn't a light on.' Legolas said, quite uselessly.

'Where's the window?' Estel asked.

'I expect there isn't one.' Legolas tried to remind himself that Estel was only nine.

'What about the light?'

'ESTEL! Seriously, there probably isn't one.'

'Legolas, I'm scared.'

'So am I.'

'Will you tell me a story?' Legolas racked his brains.

'Very well. What about the time I went to Gondor, and Ecthelion, he's the steward, drove me crazy?'

'OK.'

So Legolas told him. Estel stayed quiet. After Legolas finished the story, the little boy still didn't talk. A few minutes passed before Legolas assumed that Estel wasn't scared.

The poor boy was petrified.

**They've been captured. Oh no.**

**I want to thank Mustard Lady for reviewing TWICE. She is totally awesome. (She's a good writer too, I should add).**

**I think Elrond is going to have second thoughts about sending Estel when the twins tell him what happened.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ICOIP**


	5. The Meaning of Being Captured

**Hello! I am back with chapter 5. **

**I got a review wondering about how they got captured, so if your wondering, Elladan and Elrohir are going to explain it all. **

**-SunStar**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The sun rose as it usually did. Elladan sat by the fire on watch, and Elrohir was asleep nearby. The younger of the twins sat up and blinked.

'Dan?'

'Ro! Your awake! Where are Estel and Legolas?'

Elrohir went white as a sheet. 'I don't know. Ada's going to kill us.'

'Totally.' Elladan noted. 'We have to look for them.'

The twins looked all over their campsite.

'Dan! Come here!' Elladan rushed over. 'Look. Tracks. And I think they may be from orcs. I can still smell them.'

'If your thinking what I'm thinking…' Elladan said. Elrohir looked at him fearfully.

'You don't think?'

'I do. They've been captured. By orcs.'

'Ada is going to KILL us.'

'The question is, will he hang us, behead us, or slit our throats?'

'_ELLADAN!_'

'Sorry. Let's go.'

'Go where?'

'Well either we go back to Imladris, or we follow the tracks.'

'I say Imladris. Ada will be able to help, and 'Fin, and Erestor…'

'Let's go.'

They packed up at lightning speed. They ran off towards Imladris.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

'Legolas, what's that light?'

'Light, Estel?'

The boy pointed. 'The one right there.'

'Estel! I'd say you found a window!'

The morning light continued to brighten through the window, so that Legolas and Estel could see where they were. It was a dark stone room; Legolas could see the faint edges of a stone door in one corner. It was not very big, but there was room to move.

'Legolas?'

'I'm still here.'

'Why are we in here?'

'Well someone probably dragged us in here and locked the door.'

'Where's 'Dan and 'Ro?'

'Maybe they evaded capture. I can't say, Estel. There are plenty of things that could have happened, but we were both asleep or unconscious, so there wouldn't be any way to know which one.'

'What do you think happened?'

'I can sense that time passed, so we were probably only asleep. We would have been captured when I had finished my watch and just before 'Ro had started, so we would have both been half asleep. The orcs took us easily and put us in here, but as to where we are, I can't say.'

'Legolas, can I sit on your lap?'

'If you must.'

Estel leapt on to Legolas's lap and curled up into a ball.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elladan and Elrohir ran like the wind until they were in front of their father, panting and wheezing.

'Where is Legolas and Estel?' The elf lord asked, looking up from the letter he was writing.

'Captured.' Elladan panted.

'By… orcs.' Elrohir wheezed. Elrond put his head in his hands.

'Sorry.' Said Elladan.

'Sorry!' Hollered Elrond. 'It's me who should be sorry! I should not have let Estel come on the trip! It's all my fault!'

'No, Ada, It's mine! Really!' Elrohir interjected, 'It happened just after I had been woken up for the watch! I should have gone faster, I'm sorry.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa.' Elladan objected, 'It is none of your faults. None of us can see the future.'

'That's not true, 'Dan, you know that.' Said Elrond, 'I can usually see the future, can't I?'

'Oh, I suppose, but this time you didn't, so we're all in this pickle. We have to rescue them!'

'That is true,' Elrohir added, 'So we came to see if you or Glorfindel or Erestor could help.'

'What's this about helping? I thought you two were on a hunting trip. Elrond, I have those papers from 'Lorien, Celeborn just sent them.' Erestor had stuck his head in the doorway.

'Thank you, Erestor, I will attend to them, as for helping, Legolas and Estel are missing, and we have reason to believe that they have been captured by orcs.' Elrond replied. Erestor's jaw dropped.

'Orcs? Whatever I can do to help, just call on me.'

Meanwhile, in their prison cell, completely captured, Estel curled up in Legolas's lap quietly, as the wood elf contemplated the meaning of all the trouble that had been given to them.

**The plot thickens…**

**I hope this suffices for an explanation; I did the best I could.**

**-SunStar**


	6. Found! But How to Get Out?

Chapter Six:

When Glorfindel found out he went into a tizzy.

'Captured! How do we get them back?! Where did they take them?! What can I do?!'

Lindir had to give the message to Glorfindel because he was the first person Elrond bumped into the hallway. He looked at Elrond with his jaw open and nearly dropped his oboe. He ran off to tell Glorfindel anyway.

When Glorfindel had been fetched, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, and said balrog slayer set off to find the orc tracks again. It didn't take long.

Elrond pulled Elrohir aside.

'Le tye hil- I acsa, Ion nin?' (Did you follow the tracks, my son?) Elrond asked.

'No.' Elrohir replied, 'Emme cam tera ana tye, ada, sinte-es yrch, actuallime.' (We came straight to you, father, though we do know it was orcs).

'Were tar anime acsa then I acsa?' (Was there another clue, or merely the tracks?) Elrond queried.

'No. Ni osan- I acsa were farea.' (I think the tracks were enough).

'Emme hil- I acsa.' (We shall follow the path). Elrond decided. 'Glorfindel! Elladan! Tul simen, saes.' (come here, please). Glorfindel and Elladan had been studying the tracks. The plan was explained to them, and they set out to follow the tracks.

**I would tell you what interesting birds they saw on the walk, what rare plants they found, and their MPH stuff, but you would be bored to tears, so here is some things you need to know.**

**They saw 3 warblers, 4 nuthatches, and 2 cardinals.**

**They found 3 types of medicinal herbs.**

**It took them sixteen hours on unfamiliar ground to reach an orc stronghold inside a hole under a rock ledge.**

**They did not enter the stronghold, but took a good look around.**

**They found some note worthy things in their search.**

Elladan was quite tired, but he kept looking until he tripped on something. "'Ro! 'Ro! Elrohir!" Elrohir ran over. **He** also tripped, and they both went sprawling on the grass. "Who's 'Some elf?'" Teased Elladan.

'Both of us.' Replied Elrohir. He took a closer look at what they had tripped on and his eyes widened.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Estel was still asleep in Legolas's lap when he heard a commotion outside the barred window in the roof. The wood elf leapt up, sending Estel flying. Legolas caught him before he hit the stone wall.

'Legolas what did you catapult me for?' Asked Estel as he dangled from Legolas's outstretched hand.

'Goheno Nin' (I'm sorry) 'I heard a commotion up above.' He dropped Estel.

'Who was commotioning?' Asked Estel. Then they heard a voice from above.

'Estel? Legolas?' It said. The two captives looked up.

'Elrohir!' They both shrieked. Elrohir had stuck his head between the bars. His shoulders would not fit through, and his head hardly did.

'Can you get us out?' Estel wondered.

'I'll surely try.' Answered Elrohir, 'I've got 'Dan, Ada, and Glorfindel with me, I was just the only one small enough to stick my head through the bars. It's a bit depressing in here, don't you think?'

'I don't think, actually Elrohir, I know.' Said Legolas, 'I've had two days to ponder it.'

'I would assume as much. We're going to try to spring you, but we don't know how. Estel, do you think you're small enough to get through these bars? Because we could put a rope through.' Elrohir suggested.

'I don't bet he could.' Said Legolas, 'You guys should hide when it gets dark. The orcs will come out, you know. Not to say that we could try. The rope thing, you know.' Elrohir tried to wiggle out of the bars. It took a few tries, but he got out with a pop. They could here talk above before a rope slipped through the bars.

'Go on, Estel. Grab on.' Legolas urged. Estel grabbed the rope and held tight. He scurried up to the top. He got his head through, but his shoulders were only the smallest bit too wide. He slid back down the rope, looking defeated. Elrohir stuck his head back through.

'Bad luck, little brother. We'll get you out, someway or another.'


	7. The Keys (Found by a Dolt)

Chapter Seven:

'Don't be so glum, you two, I said we'd get you out!' Elrohir smiled at his two gwadors.

'We know.' Said Legolas, who looked very glum indeed.

'Elladan just snuck into the orc base, he's going to get a look at the outside of the door.'

'Tell him not to die.'

Elrohir gave up and pulled his head back through. Elladan came running toward him. 'I got the keys! I got the keys!' His twin gave him a funny look.

'You should have opened the door, you dolt.'

'Elrohir…' Warned Elrond.

'Glorfindel says it all the time. You do too, but you use more… formal bad language.'

'Tye indome n- -esse tye no daro, vinya ellon.' (You will be in trouble if you don't stop, young man) Elrond put on his 'I am very disappointed in you' voice.

'Ilya foraime, ilya foraime.' (All right, all right) Elrohir dropped it. 'Emme indome tien eth.' (Let's go get them out)

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The door of Estel and Legolas's cell flew open. Estel leapt into his foster father's arms. 'Ada! I thought I would never see you ever again!'

'Ni am simen si, tithen pen nin.' (I am here now, my little one) Elrond replied, giving the small human a hug. Meanwhile, Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas were clapping each other on the back for whatever they had done to deserve such high praise.

'Legolas, mellon nin, you don't know what happened, do you?' Elrohir finally asked.

'Min ceri?' (What happened)

'Manen tye minna sina mbando.' (How you got in this prison) Elladan refrased. As Agatha Swanburne once said, 'Some things just sound better in French.' As usual, the wise flounder was right, and Legolas understood.

'Ni care- vamme sinte.' (I don't know) Legolas replied. 'Emme likelime I same selma.' (We probably have the same idea)

'Yes tye osan…' (It makes you think…) Elrohir remarked. Legolas and Elladan raised their eyebrows. 'Whime faila tye atta?' (Why just you two)

'Maquen- tye adar.' (Ask your father) Legolas told him.

**They are rescued!**

**Kudos to you if you can find the Incorrigible Children of Ashton Place reference, I can not post for it so referencing it is the best I can do…**

**The story is not over, there will be another chapter or two more, but I am working on my 100 Drabble Challenge, so I may not update until tomorrow.**

**-SunStar**


	8. Happily Ever After

Chapter Eight:

Estel stared out the window of the healing wards. Elrond had insisted on checking him and Legolas over, no matter how much they insisted that they were fine. Elrond was currently in the office in the back of the healing ward looking for something. Legolas was sitting dejectedly on the bed next to Estel with his arm around the human. Elladan and Elrohir were trying to cheer their gwadors up with very funny imitations of Lindir playing the oboe. Elrohir was being Lindir and Elladan was making the oboe noise. Legolas and Estel weren't in the mood, and the squeaky noise coming from Elladan and the silly gestures coming from Elrohir, no matter how funny, weren't helping. Elrond emerged from the back room and looked at the twins.

'Mana are tye ap ana?' (What are you doing) He asked the twins.

'Entertainment!' Elladan said cheerfully. Estel gave his foster father a helpless look.

'I don't think it's working. Maybe try jokes.' Said Elrond, 'Were you imitating that one squeaky housemaid? Because, if so, it is rather rude.'

'No!' Elrohir looked offended, 'We're imitating Lindir!' Elrond put his head in his hands.

'I have come to look over Estel and Legolas, if you don't mind.' Legolas grumbled something that sounds like 'I do mind' but Elrond ignored him and began examinations.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After being examined, Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir were sent off to dinner. Elrond was still looking over Legolas' sprained wrist.

'Really, Lord Elrond, it doesn't hurt.' Legolas protested for the sixth time.

'In the situation, penneth, we hope it does hurt.' Said Elrond.

'That's… rude, if you don't mind.' Said Legolas.

'Not in this case. We're talking medical things here.'

'Well, I hope it doesn't hurt. I need that wrist to shoot, you know.'

'I suppose so.'

Legolas glared at Elrond. 'Hir nin, I would appreciate it if you allowed me to go to dinner-'

'Let me bandage it first.'

'Go ahead.'

Elrond bandaged the wrist, but had to do it several times, first it was to tight then too loose. Eventually he let Legolas do it himself. Legolas, however, liked light bandaging that did not do much in the way of supporting his wrist. Elrond let him go to supper. He hopped off. Elrond followed the wood elf slowly.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

That night, they were all sent to bed early. Elladan insisted on telling Estel a bedtime story to push his own bedtime back by at least an hour. Estel dropped off fifteen minutes into it. Legolas stayed awake for a long while, staring at the ceiling.

The door to his room opened slowly the reveal Estel. The little boy's hair was standing on end and he looked scared. 'Legolas?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm scared.'

'Come here, penneth.'

Estel padded across the carpet towards Legolas' bed.

'What's wrong?' The elf asked as Estel curled up against him.

'I had a bad dream. About those orcs.'

Legolas stroked his hair. 'It was just a dream, mellon nin, just a dream.'

'I know.' It came out of more of a whimper. 'It felt so real.' He buried his deeper into Legolas' chest.

'Dreams have a way of doing that, don't they?'

'Yes.'

'But they're only dreams. It took me time to learn too, Estel. You'll get used to it.' Estel sniffled and nodded. 'Ha n- okaui, tithen pen, ha n- okaui.' (It will be okay, little one, it will be okay)

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

That morning, Elrohir came running to Elrond in a panic. 'Adar, Estel's gone.'

'Gone? Where could he go, out for a stroll?'

'He could,' Said Elladan, 'Did you check the gardens, 'Ro?'

'Yes. And the library, the dining hall, the healing wards, the armory, the sparring yard, the-'

'Oh no.' Elrond whacked his head on the table. 'So. We rescue him from orcs just so he can go missing again? Find Glorfindel, Legolas, Erestor, Lindir and anyone you bump into in the hallway.' Elladan and Elrohir hurried off.

The door of Legolas' room opened to reveal Elrohir, who was still in full scale freak-out mode. 'Legolas, have you seen Estel? We can't find him in his room, the library, the gardens, anywhere!' Legolas put a finger to his lips.

'I have seen him.' Legolas whispered, 'He's right here.' Elrohir looked closer and noticed that his little brother was curled up against Legolas like a little dog, sleeping peacefully. The noldo looked quite thankful.

'I should cancel the search?' Legolas nodded and Elrohir left.

Legolas looked at the little ball of affection next to him. It was okay. They were back. And a bond of friendship between Legolas and Estel had been forged hard enough to be invincible.

THE END!

**That's the end. An Island (from the first book, JJ says it, just a hint) reference in this one, again, point it out to me, and kudos to you.**

**Anyway, stay home and keep safe, as everyone is saying right now. With enough love and fanfiction, we can defeat this virus, I know it. To you lot reading in the future, I said this paragraph during a COVID-19 epidemic, BTW.**

**-SunStar**

**Postscript: Thanks to everyone that's read and reviewed, you lot are awesome!**


End file.
